Hogwarts AU
by Carson Court
Summary: Just a collection of Hogwarts AU one-shots starring your favorite huntresses and hunters in training.
1. New Beginnings

**So here is the Hogwarts AU. For now Ruby isn't in it because she isn't old enough to be at Hogwarts yet, but she will make an appearance. Anyways, this was fun to write and I'm going to keep adding one shots, so its not an actual story, but just some fun stuff. Also, I do have the triwizard tournament planned when they are all of age so that will be fun. Also, since it's just one shots, I will be open to requests and changing the time around. Like, I could have a first year one shot, followed by a sixth, followed by a second. It's just for funsies really. Thanks for reading and drop it a follow if you liked it and a favorite if you really liked it!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Court**

When Jaune Arc was born to his parents Jonah and Alice, he immediately became the heir to the Arc line, despite being the youngest of eight siblings. Eight girls to be exact. So that's why he was the heir, because of some outdated rule, the Ministry of Magic still required there to be a male heir to the main pureblood lines. Except the Schnee's, but they had an exception since Lady Schnee, Bloche, died in childbirth with their youngest, Weiss. It had taken Lord Schnee several years to appeal to the Wizengamot to allow one of his daughters to become the heir due to his lack of siblings and his old age.

Like his sisters, Jaune got his Hogwarts acceptance letter on his eleventh birthday and immediately, after the common group hug from his sisters and parents, sent his best friend Pyrrha a letter asking if she had also gotten into Hogwarts. Several days later, he got a reply from her that he wished he never got. She was going to the French school, Beaubatons, due to her parents wishes to further her inherent skill in charms.

So it was with a heavy heart that Jaune boarded the Hogwarts express with his sisters; Rouge, who was the latest Head Girl in his family, Noir having been Head Girl her seventh year in the same house, Gryffindor. Violet was a sixth year Ravenclaw who had gotten straight 'O's on her owls, earning her a new broom for her seventh year, a Nimbus 2001, which would be great for her position at Keeper, due to its quick and snappy maneuverability. Ebony was the fourth year Slytherin who was the star chaser of the Slytherin team. Sienna and Sierra were the twins who were both sorted into Hufflepuff just a year before, giving the Arcs a child in every house, the first family to have so since Hogwarts was founded.

His parents and his two sisters who had already graduated, Noir and Azure, waved them off from the platform, his sisters all scattering to find their friends, except for Rouge, who took him and introduced him to her friends, a mix of the seventh years from each house, including the Head Boy, a friendly Ravenclaw by the name of Grant Alvarez. After brief introductions, Rouge took him back to the first year compartments which were all occupied. She pulled out a small potion and pushed it into his hand.

"Here's this, little brother. Go make some friends, that's what Pyrrha would have wanted you to do." She turned to go before she patted her coat pocket and pulled out a small sack of coins. "Here's for lunch." She set off back to her friends, smiling even brighter when Jaune smiled himself and waved at her.

Now that he was alone, Jaune panicked briefly before being pulled into a compartment by the last person he expected, a girl. More specifically, a certain blonde who looked rather familiar.

"Jaune!" It was Yang Xaio Long, in all of her pigtailed glory. She was the daughter of Taiyang Xaio Long and his mistress, which caused an uproar in the pureblood community when the Juggernaut was born an illegitimate child during his engagement to Summer Rose. The only thing worse was when it was revealed that the mother was a muggle. The only thing that kept Taiyang sane in this was Summer, who, despite her fiance fathering, in truth, a bastard, stayed by his side since he had 'made her' before they were dating. But, more importantly, to Jaune at least, was that she was his friend. She was a bit closer to Pyrrha, but it was reassuring to see a friend on the train.

"Hey, how're you holding up there, Vomit Boy?" She had a comforting hand on his shoulder, which Jaune appreciated. He awkwardly bounced a couple of times before looking down at his shoes.

"I dunno… It feels different, I guess." He shrugged again. Yang gave a small smile, absentmindedly tugged on her pigtail. Suddenly she hugged him. Jaune froze a bit. Pyrrha had hugged him but this was the first time Yang did anything more than give him a high five or a slap in the back.

"Well, you've got me and I'm sure you'll make some friends quick. Speaking of…" Yang motioned to the girls sitting behind her, "This is Weiss and Blake." Jaune already knew Weiss, he had had family dinners with her family and they tended to sit next to each other mainly because of their closeness in age, but she was better friends with the twins who were a year older than him. The girl looked up from her textbook at the mention of her name. Jaune gave her a small smile which she returned with a friendly, "Nice to see you again.", to which Jaune replied with a proper, "And you as well.". With another small smile, she went back to her textbook and Jaune shifted his attention to the other girl who was peering at him over her book. Jaune gave an awkward hello to the girl who just blinked in response. Yang leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't mind her, she's muggleborn, so she's bit overwhelmed by this whole thing." She gestured around when she said 'thing', earning a quick chuckle from Jaune. Yang plopped down on the seat across from the two and gestured Jaune to make himself at home which he did with a quick smile. Things were looking up already.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Yang?" The blonde smirked and leaned back with her hands behind her head with a certain cocky air that only she could produce. She chuckled.

"What kind of question is that, Jaune? Only Gryffindor for me!" She mimicked holding up a sword like a knight and stabbing the ceiling with enthusiasm, earning a scoff from Weiss who was balefully looking at her.

"Tch. Typical Gryffindor." Yang turned and glared at the girl.

"Well then, what house are you going to be in, Princess?" Weiss snapped her book closed, causing Blake to jump and look around startled.

"If you must know, Father was a Ravenclaw and my mother was a Slytherin." The door slid open, revealing a certain blood purist by the name of Cardin Winchester, flanked by a few of his cronies.

"Well, well, well, if it's not Jauney-boy Arc and his favorite bastard." He sent a cocky smirk at them before noticing Weiss glaring at him, which he tried to cover up by letting out an uneasy laugh and ruffling Jaune's hair. Yang just pulled out her wand, pointing it at the intruder.

"Get out, Winchester. We don't want to listen to your rabble." He ignored her and addressed Weiss.

"I've got a compartment with the others, why don't you come over? Rid yourself of these bloodtraitors and bastards." She looked back to her book.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, Winchester, you're sorely mistaken." Cardin scowled at them.

"I'm not sure that your father would like your decision." Weiss calmly closed the textbook again, set it carefully on the floor, and stood up. Quick as a whip, she pulled her wand out, jabbing it directly under his boy's chin, making him stare down at it, cross-eyed.

"Get. Out." The boy looked at Jaune.

"What about you, Arc? You coming?" Jaune jumped and looked behind himself before he realized that Cardin was talking to him. He laughed awkwardly, and shook his head.

"I'll stay here with my friends." Cardin shrugged and left, taking his posse with him. The three let out a collective breath that they hadn't noticed they were holding and slumped back onto their seats, when the silence was broken by a curious voice.

"Who was that? He wasn't very nice." Jaune looked up in surprise, he hadn't heard the quiet girl speak before, but Yang just grinned widely at her, seemingly ignoring the previous altercation.

"That, my dear Blake, was the reason that most people hate Slytherin. Cardin Winchester, blood supremacist and all around jerk." Weiss scoffed.

"Jerk is being nice." Jaune nodded, he had heard about the various Winchesters from his sisters who all hated or disliked the sibling that was in their year. The Winchester-Arc feud started when Jaune's dad, Jonah, won the affections of his future wife, Alice, and freed her from the marriage contract that her parents were in discussions about with Cardin's dad's parents. It was a bit of a scandal, but the Winchesters got the worst of it when Cardin's dad challenged Jonah Arc to a duel and proceeded to lose spectacularly. According to Noir, Violet and Ebony, they all got prepositioned but the Winchester in their year on the first train ride.

"Don't the Arcs have lots of history with the Winchesters?" Weiss looked over at him, questions in her eyes. Jaune chuckled and explained the situation to the girls, earning several giggles from his rendition of the history of the feud. Weiss shook her head.  
"If the sorting hat tries to put me in Slytherin, I'd even prefer Gryffindor over being in the same house as that waste of human life." Yang jumped up and started pumping her arms in excitement, earning a laugh from Jaune and even the other two.

After the laughter had died out, Jaune noticed his family's owl outside the window, keeping pace with the train. He stood up and opened the window, allowing Rodger to fly in and settle himself in Jaune's seat, a letter tied to his leg with Pyrrha's neat writing on the envelope. Jaune eagerly took the letter, earning a nip from Rodger on his left thumb. He hissed and stuck it in his mouth as he tried to open the letter with one hand. Yang let him struggle a bit before taking the envelope and ripping it open and handing the contents to a still bleeding Jaune who gave a quick thanks and proceeded to read the letter.

 _Jaune,_

 _Thank you for the kind wishes of my time here at Beauxbatons, but I will be sad to miss going to school at Hogwarts with you! It's kind of different here at Beauxbatons, without there being separate houses like there are at Hogwarts, so everyone is really friendly and there is not as much competition as what your sisters said about Hogwarts. Anyways, I made some new friends here who are my age, Neptune, Sun, Sage and Scarlet. They were all friends with each other already, apart from Sun, who is a muggleborn, but is fitting in just fine already. Have you seen Yang yet? She told me that she'd look for you on the train, which is when I hoped this letter would arrive! Let me know what house you are sorted into!_

 _Love,_

 _Pyrrha_

He smiled as he read about Pyrrha's day, something that wasn't missed by Yang who was also curious about their mutual friend. She nudged him with a smile, the question clear in her eyes. Jaune shrugged.

"She's doin' well, she made some friends, Neptune, Sun, Sage and Scarlet, but there aren't any houses at Beauxbatons, so everyone is real friendly to each other."

"What? No houses? What about Quidditch?" At the mention of Quidditch, Weiss looked up excitedly. This earned a teasing look from Yang who knew about Weiss' interest in the sport. They had played together along with Jaune and Pyrrha when their parents had gotten together for dinner. Weiss was an amazing Seeker for her age and Yang was a rather brutal Beater, who only seemed to miss Pyrrha whose fancy flying at Chaser was far better than any of the others. Jaune was usually stuck at Keeper for these games and for his sisters and often received praise from Ebony, saying that he was nearly as good as the Slytherin Keeper, but part of him expected that she just wanted to make him happy. Yang and Weiss started talking about the British pro-league mainly focusing on their mutual favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, when Jaune noticed Blake look up in confusion from her book across from him.

"What's Quidditch?" This halted the enthusiastic conversation from the others as they realized that they had a muggleborn in the compartment. Or that they realized that she didn't know about Quidditch which was, in both of their opinions, a travesty that must be fixed. So they tried to explain the sport to the confused girl, who was only getting more confused, before Jaune stopped them and explained himself while the others chimed in at times.

By the time they finished the explanation, the girls kicked Jaune out since they needed to get changed and he was already, so he found himself being pushed out of the compartment just before they arrived at the castle. The blinds rolled shut and Jaune suddenly found himself on the floor, having been hit with what seemed to be a giggling orange broomstick. He was immediately helped up by an oriental looking boy who apologized for Nora, who Jaune could only assume was the aforementioned broomstick. The boy introduced himself as Ren before going off in search of this Nora person/broomstick, leaving just before the compartment door slid open and the girls exited, surprising Jaune who was still looking after Ren and Nora. Blake was still reading her book, but Yang and Weiss both peered questioningly down the corridor that Jaune was looking down.

"What're you looking at?" Yang looked at Jaune. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

When Jaune walked into the great hall with the rest of the first years, he couldn't help but gape at the sheer vastness of the Great Hall. The various candles above their heads twinkled happily as they walked between the house tables, Jaune spying his sisters at all of the different tables. All of them made eye contact with him and greeted him by smiling widely at him except for Ebony who merely cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her little brother. He noticed a white haired girl next to her and stole a quick look at Weiss who also saw her Slytherin sister next to his sister. The older Schnee turned to Ebony and they giggled together as they looked back at their siblings. Jaune soon lost sight of them when the rest of the first years kept moving forward towards the ragged hat sitting on a stool. They eventually came to a stop in front of the hat, at which point the hat started singing.

Eventually the hat stopped singing about house unity and how everyone should get along, to the polite applause of the seated students. Then came the dreaded part: the Sorting. As was expected, much like his sisters, he was the first name to be called by the stern looking witch that his sisters told him was Professor Goodwitch.

"Jaune Arc. Oh there's another one of you?" He walked up to the stool and pulled the hat onto his head. Immediately, the hat started whispering in his ear.

" _Ah, little Jaune Arc. You, like your sisters, are a conundrum. You all have the typical Gryffindor bravery, admirable Hufflepuff loyalty, enviable Ravenclaw wit, and expected Slytherin cunning. So, let's look a bit closer, hmm?"_ Jaune was looking up at the hat, barely able to see the brim just over his mop of blond hair.

" _So, you are missing your best friend, looking for companionship. Hmm, not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The birds care too much about their grades and the snake den is far too cutthroat for someone who isn't ready to spill blood himself. You and I both know that the Xaio Long bastard is going to Gryffindor. Her middle name is explosive and she hasn't even heard the words 'restraint' or 'subtle'. However, the Schnee. Hmm, you and her are surprisingly very good friends and she is about the furthest from her sister as possible."_ Jaune was confused.

" _Why are you placing me based on my friends? Aren't I supposed to be sorted on my own?"_ The hat chuckled.

" _Because you can be successful anywhere, but I must pick one. See the issue? Now it is finding where you will have the best time succeeding that I must do. Yes, quite perplexing. Well, then I believe that I've made my decision, little Arc. Hope you look good in red._ GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of lions exploded with cheers as he walked to the open seats near Rouge who was grinning widely. She ruffled his hair in excitement, proclaiming that Violet now owned her five galleons. He turned back to the stool as a few students were sorted before Goodwitch called "Blake Belladonna!" The quiet muggleborn made her way up to the stool, taking a nervous pause before putting the hat on without sitting down. Rouge notice that Jaune paid her more attention than the others, and didn't resist the urge to tease her little brother.  
"Does someone have a crush?" She whispered in his ear, causing him to flush and glance quickly at Weiss, who was clearly visible with her white hair. Rouge, of course, noticed this.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going for, but it's good to know. So the second Schnee? You-" She was cut off by the Sorting Hat shouting a pleasantly surprising decision. "Gryffindor!" Jaune stood up, clapping with enthusiasm as Blake walked over and sat next to him,offering him a small smile.

He introduced her to Rouge who welcomed the girl to Gryffindor again. He managed to hold a small conversation with her, missing Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark being sorted into Slytherin, only looking up when Lie Ren was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He joined them as Jaune recognized him as the boy who he met on the train. Shortly after that, Weiss Schnee was also sorted into Gryffindor, much to the embarrassment of Jaune as Rouge somehow let everyone know he had a crush on the platinum blond with telling them. He could barely greet her without stuttering when she sat next to Blake. Soon after Russell Thrush was sorted into Slytherin, Nora Valkyrie was sorted into Gryffindor. Jaune, of course, recognized her as the orange blur that knocked him over on the train. Then suddenly, Yang Xiao Long was squeezing in between Jaune and Rouge. He just grinned and moved over a little for her. Then the feast appeared and they all had a good laugh at Blake's astonishment, before explaining what happened to the curious girl. When everyone was eating, Jaune looked up and smiled. He was going to have a good time the next seven years.


	2. Ink and Ancient Runes

**Wow. All I have to say is that I really don't have a valid excuse for not posting anything for a long time. Sorry if you guys are waiting for anything new with Connections, but I really stalled on that as I didn't really have a plot... I'm the best at writing shorter pieces with fluff or stuff. Anyways, I might explore in this concept some more but I don't have any plans, so if someone wants to send me a prompt, that'd be awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading, if you liked it, drop it a follow and if you really liked it, give it a favorite!**

 **Court**

* * *

Jaune rolled out of bed, cursing his buzzing coin as it vibrated in the front pocket of his flannel sleep shirt. He pulled it out and looked at the galleon replica, squinting at the words that replaced the serial number.

 _Come to library._

He blearily pulled out his cloak and draped it over himself, taking care to not wake up Ren. His feet slightly stung on the cool floor, prompting him to get out a pair of woolen socks and pull them on as he sat on the edge of his bed. He slipped his slippers on and shuffled quietly out of the room, lightening his footfalls as Ren stirred on his bed. He paused, backtracking to pick up his wand off his bed stand, gripping it lightly in his right hand and securing his cloak with his left. He descended the stairs of the boys' dormitories, his elbow grazing the railing slightly, steadying the groggy boy. He walked into the common room, the fire glow the only light in the room, casting shadows on the opposite wall that flickered with the flames.

He swung the portrait open, pausing to pull up his hood, before stepping out into the hallway. He heard the Fat Lady whisper at him, "You should be in bed, Mister Arc.".

He shrugged and kept walking towards the library, listening carefully for Filch or his cat since Yang was currently borrowing both the Marauders' Map and his invisibility cloak that he got from Ebony, after she graduated a year and a half ago. A brief scuffling startled him and he ducked into the nearest alcove, wedging himself in the small space behind the large vase as he whispered a disillusionment charm over himself. The feeling of a bucket of water dumped over his head told him that it worked. The scuffling got closer as he started to hear sounds of a struggle. Soon, a familiar figure came into his sight, dragging a protesting girl behind her. He breathed a sigh of release as he recognized the sisterly shenanigans of Yang and Ruby.

He quickly stepped out and cancelled the disillusionment, earning a quick right jab into his nose from Yang. He bent over, clutching the bleeding nose with his left hand, letting his cloak slip off him to land in a pool of cloth on the floor.

"Christ, Yang!" He whisper yelled at the girl who was scrambling to pull out her wand. She repaired the damage with a quick " _Episkey!"_ , and vanished the blood with a quick jab of her wand. Ruby giggled at the sudden fluster from her normally easy-going sister, earning a sharp glare from the blonde as she pulled Jaune up from the ground. She turned back to the boy who was tenderly prodding his nose with his wand, making sure everything was in place, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, you okay?" She asked as he looked at his nose, giving an amusing sight of the boy slightly cross-eyed, causing Yang chuckle lightly. His eyes focused on hers, the slight astonishment obvious as he nodded, clearly impressed with Yang's quick spell work.

"Yeah. What're you guys doing up so late?" Yang shot a glance and pointed her thumb at the sulking girl behind her.

"I saw Ruby in the kitchens, so I went and busted her. Did not want Weiss-y to catch her out late again. She was nice enough to give her a warning the first time, but I don't want Ruby to get detention when she should be studying for her Transfiguration test coming up." Yang grabbed Ruby and put her in a headlock, ruffling her hair affectionately. "What about you? I don't think you came to get sucker punched by me." Jaune shrugged and pulled out his coin, showing the message to Yang.

"This woke me up, and I thought I'd go since I won't be able to fall asleep super easy. Weiss or Blake probably just need help with the Ancient Runes project." He stooped to pick up his cloak off the ground and held it out to Yang, who was hugging herself.

"This is probably a bit warmer than my cloak. Switch me?" Yang took the cloak, pulled out Jaune's invisibility cloak, and handed it to him.

They had come up with a way to talk about the cloak and the map around people who did not know about them by being vague about it and hoping that it seemed like they were just talking about normal things. Ruby was the only person of their group they hadn't told about them, since she was only a third year, but they were going to tell her about them when she became a fourth year since that was when Ebony gave them the cloak and the map.

Jaune could feel the map tucked safely within the cloak when he took it, briefly brushing hands with Yang and sharing a smile with her. With a wave and a quick hug, they parted ways, Yang taking her little sister back to the Gryffindor common room.

When he was sure that they were both out of sight, Jaune threw the cloak over himself and pulled out the map, which had yet to be cancelled, so he quickly found Filtch on the second floor, Mrs. Norris on the first and Snape prowling the dungeons. From what he could tell, the way to the library was open and relatively danger free, except for Peeves who was floating in front of a wall on the other side of the first floor from Mrs. Norris, just in front of the library. Jaune watched as the two dots labelled _Yang Xaio Long_ and _Ruby Rose_ entered the Gryffindor common room and found the dots belonging to both Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee in the library, sitting at a table. He pocketed the map and set off to join the girls in the library.

When he finally got into the library after a narrow escape with Mrs. Norris when he tripped on one of the cracks between the stones on the floor, he found both Blake and Weiss nodding off at their table. Weiss' head was resting on the fifth year Ancient Runes textbook while Blake was slumped backwards in her chair, occasionally opening her eyes, only for them to fall shut again. He slowly approached the girls, sitting down at the third open seat at the table. He took the cloak and draped it over Weiss as best as he could from where he was, making it look like everything but her hair, which was down from its usual lopsided ponytail, was gone. The action startled the raven-haired girl across from him; causing her to look at him blearily, rubbing her eye with her off hand.

"Jaune?" Blake mumbled. The noise woke the already stirring heiress who looked up with an equally bleary expression. She said something that Jaune did not catch and slumped down on the book again. Jaune smiled at Weiss' actions and pulled the parchment that she had been writing on towards him. He briefly read over the project description that she was working on; a stone imbued with a healing spell that would fix scratches and bruises when held over the affected area, and slowly tucked it into her bag. He focused back on Blake who was slowly putting her books and runes set away in her bag, yawning as she did so.

"You two are up late." It was more of a question than a statement. Blake looked up from stoppering her bottle of ink. She shrugged and glanced at Weiss, gesturing at her project. Jaune let out a small sigh at the sight of the girl.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The apology from the muggle-born earned a sad smile from the boy. He finished packing Weiss' stuff in her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He picked up the dainty girl carefully and rested her head on his shoulder, one arm holding her legs near the knee and the other around her middle back. The girl let out a soft snore and nestled her head into the crook of his neck, earning a blush from the boy as he felt her small breaths on his neck. He looked at Blake after he made sure that Weiss was properly asleep.

"It's just that, I've liked her for as long as I can remember. Since the first time we all played Quidditch together. But her choosing Neptune over me… It hurts. Still does."

Jaune's parents had all of his friends over the previous summer, even Blake, who was a muggle-born. However, Pyrrha brought her friends from Beauxbatons, Sun, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet, as well. They got along really well, despite going to different schools. But over the summer, the growing interest between Jaune and Weiss came to a screeching halt when the heiress and Neptune suddenly became an item. They still wrote each other, three months into the new school year.

Jaune gestured at the cloak and Blake tossed it over them, wrapping an arm around Jaune in order to keep a small profile under the cloak. She pulled out the map from the pocket Jaune feebly motioned at and skimmed it.

"I think that they are falling apart. I've noticed their letters shrinking a bit." Jaune looked at the girl next to him and let out a ragged breath.

"Don't. I know you are trying to help, but I don't want to get any false hope. I can't compete with Mr. Suave." Blake gave him a quick squeeze with the arm around him as they walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"Sorry." She could see the saddened expression on the face of the boy next to her, his ocean blue eyes deeper than she had seen before. They walked in silence to the common room, where they sat in front of the dying fire after Jaune had set Weiss on the loveseat that she preferred that was just the right distance from the hearth.

"What about Sun? Heard from him recently?" The question surprised Blake. She had honestly not heard from the boy for a couple weeks, since just before Halloween. She drew feet up onto the couch that they were sitting on, stretching them across Jaune's lap.

"Not since the day before Hollow's eve. I'm not too torn up about it. I was never really into him, not like Weiss and Neptune are." She looked at Jaune. "And Pyrrha?"

"She's doing well. She misses you guys, she asked me to tell you." They sat in a peaceful silence for a while before Jaune broke the silence. "How did you do it? I know that last year you and Adam were pretty close." The hand that was resting on her calf closed a bit as Blake stared into the fire, the flames dancing in her auburn irises.

"We just kinda fell apart. However, if I had to point a finger, it was mainly my fault. I learned more about him and didn't like what I found. That was the start of the rift." She glanced at Jaune, who was also staring deep into the fire. "Then I just found someone else, which really helped me get my mind off of him." He turned to look at her, surprised.

"Really? Have I met him before?" Blake smirked, but before she could respond, Weiss suddenly woke up with a start, earning the attention of both of them. The snow haired girl looked at them in confusion.

"Where's my book bag? And my project?" The sudden question earned a laugh from both Jaune and Blake. Jaune pointed at the bag just below her and Weiss let out an audible sigh of relief. "If you lost my project, you dunce…"

"It's there, Weiss." Jaune replied as Blake took her legs off his lap and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to bed. I finished my project in the library." She gave Jaune a quick hug, her arm knocking his head into her hip, earning a grumble of protest from the boy, who rubbed the spot after she let go. She gave Weiss a quick wave before setting up the stairs.

"Lucky." Weiss mumbled as she pulled out her project. Jaune approached as she spread her materials over the table she had commandeered. He took the chair next to hers and she immediately pushed a paper covered in runes at him. "Find out what's wrong, it just stopped working since the library." He arched an eyebrow at her, but turned to the paper and read the notes that had jotted down on the sides, finding no mistakes, before examining the runes. The issue was glaring.

"Weiss, there was a blob of ink on the paper." He vanished the still wet ink as she turned to face him. She snatched the paper back, activating the rune. It glowed and apparently did what it was supposed to, for a relieved smile spread on the petite girl's face, bringing a small smile to Jaune's face as well. She quickly carved the runes onto the smooth crystal and the stone glowed with a soft light. Weiss stood up and wrapped Jaune in a massive hug. He gladly hugged back, happy to be this close to his longtime crush, before he noticed that she was quietly crying into his flannel shirt. He pulled back slightly and brushed a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a silent tear.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked up at him with her still teary eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, as nothing seemed to be able to come out. She unclenched her right hand from the front of his flannel and gently caressed his cheek, running a thumb to mirror how he had just done to her. Jaune slightly pressed his face into the newfound touch, closing his eyes.

"Jaune." Her voice was scratchy and he could hear her stuffed nose from crying in her voice. He opened his eyes and locked with her ice blue eyes, which were very close to his. He pulled away slightly to sit her down on the loveseat. She tugged him down, the two sitting so close that their legs were flush against each other.

"Yeah?" He replied in an equally scratchy tone. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him, pointing at a certain place on it. He read it and looked up at her with astonishment. "Why?" She leaned into him, grabbing his free hand with hers. He rested his head on top of hers when he felt her lay it on his shoulder.

"He said that he never really stood a chance. That I always had my eyes somewhere else, even when we first met. Being away from him for this long has made me realize that it was a short fling, while I tried to deny my feeling for someone else." He felt her turn her head to look at him and he looked back at her.

They were so close that their foreheads were leaning against each other and in a bout of bravery, Jaune closed the gap, capturing Weiss' lips with his. He felt her melt under the pressure and move her lips in tandem against his, placing her free hand on his cheek. He felt his heart beat speed up and he moved his hand to her waist, grabbing it and squeezing lightly and earning a quick gasp from the girl. They slowly parted and Weiss fell back into the position they were in before, her head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

"How long?" Jaune's voice was soft and quiet as he looked at the girl. She looked at him and kissed him again, though not as long. When they finally broke apart again, she smiled at him softly.

"I don't know. I think it was sometime after I saw you with Pyrrha after Neptune and I became a thing." Jaune looked away, pain evident in his eyes. Weiss cupped his chin with concern on her face. "What?"

"I-I'm afraid that I made a mistake with Pyrhha. We kissed a couple times and I think that I led her on." He teared up, looking at Weiss with a mixture of concern and fear. "I don't want to lose her as my best friend just because of a mistake I made while jealous."

"You can deal with that when you see her next. But I have some apologizing to do." He looked down in puzzlement as the girl kissed him again.

* * *

When he finally rolled out of bed the next morning, the only physical reminder of the night was the slight ache in his nose from Yang's quick jab. He showered at a leisurely pace since it was Sunday and he had finished all of his schoolwork for the next week. When he finally wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he joined the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors, sitting next to Blake and across from Weiss. He quickly grabbed his usual plate of hash browns with hot sauce and a cup of orange juice. He quickly made eye contact with the girl across from him and they smiled at each other. Nora looked up from her large stack of pancakes at him.

"Jaune-Jaune! Where's your cloak? It's chilly outside and we are heading to Hogsmeade after this!" He saw a small shake of the head from Weiss quickly followed by a swift kick to the shin. He bit his tongue so he didn't yelp and shot a glare at Weiss who was suddenly very interested in her breakfast. He focused back on the group who were all clearly interested in the brief interaction that the two had just shared.

"Sorry, Weiss was reminding me that she asked me to help her with Arithmancy, so I'm not going to be coming today. Could someone get me some Ice Mice, please? I'm running low." Yang quickly volunteered to do so and Jaune flipped her a galleon. "Thanks."

The group departed soon after, leaving the two at the table. Jaune looked at the girl across from him.

"You don't need help with Arithmancy, do you?" She smirked at him.

"Actually, I do. But it's something that should take about ten minutes for you to explain." Jaune laughed and stood up.

"Well let's get that straightened out for you. Then a walk sounds nice." They met at the end of the table, linking hands. When they arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, they sat down on Weiss' usual loveseat and curled up next to each other. Jaune voiced what both of them were thinking.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Weiss bit her lip and looked up at him.

"No. But I sure as hell want to try it."


	3. Duels and Contracts

The last Triwizard Tournament was, surprisingly, a success. For what seemed like the first time in recent history, the Ministry did a bang-up job of the legendary tournament, with no fatalities, no international incidents and no unnecessary drama. The champion from Beauxbatons won the tournament, bringing home an expected victory on French soil.

Thus brings us to a group of 17 and 18 year olds who were currently under a certain Noir Arc's supervision as they dueled ferociously. Jaune had paired up with Blake Belladonna, who, despite her muggleborn roots, was easily keeping pace with the boy, using her preference of transfiguration to send a wide variety of things, from cats to brooms at the boy, who swatted them away with a large number of hexes, occasionally slipping a silent spell or two at his friend.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were also locked in a duel in which the girl had conjured a featherweight hammer and attacked her best friend with it, defending herself with her wand as the boy sent a myriad of charms at her, freezing the ground below her, buffeting her with sandy wind as he snuck in a _stupefy_ at her silently. She batted it aside with her hammer and counterattacked, making Ren shift back into a defensive position.

Weiss Schnee and Yang Xaio Long's battle was very reminiscent of their respective Quidditch positions. Yang tossed bludgeoning hexes and similar spells at a breakneck speed with as much as power she could get behind them as Weiss almost danced around them, flowing from one dodge to another, occasionally erecting a long term shield that would take several hits before collapsing well after Weiss had moved away from behind it.

Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose's duel was even more chaotic, with Ruby using her natural affinity for apparition to appear, shoot off several minor hexes, and disappear, but Pyrrha had taken advantage of her excessive training in charms to completely alter the field, thus rendering Ruby's apparition useless. The charms master quickly roped up the younger girl and disarmed her.

Ruby pouted and after Pyrrha had freed her, they watched quietly as Jaune got a lucky stunner on Blake, Ren got Nora off balance with a well-placed Aguamenti and summoned her wand that she had lost a grip on. Yang continued bombarding Weiss with spells until Weiss snapped off a quick stunner that Yang tried to dodge while casting a body-bind spell at her. The end result was a stunned Yang and a roped up Weiss. Noir freed them with a couple lazy waves of her wand and ushered them over to join their friends. Jaune frowned quickly as Weiss stood on the opposite side of the line, before wiping his face clean of emotion as he looked at his eldest sister.

"Well, you guys are definitely going to be a force to reckon with during the dueling competition. Those of you who participate, that is." Noir lectured them before taking a quick glance at Weiss and Yang. She expected them to be on the Hogwarts Quidditch team during the Quidditch tournament between the schools. She expected Hogwarts to have a very good chance to win, since Odgilov Krum graduated three years ago now, the same year as the last Triwizard Tournament, and that was really the only saving grace of Durmstrang's Quidditch team, but she knew that the individual champion wouldn't be a push over.

"Go get lunch and take the rest of the day off, you scamps. Jaune, would you do your dearest sister a favor and walk with me?" This was greeted with a group eye roll as Jaune responded.

"Well, I don't see Ebony anywhere so…" He walked over anyways and fell into step next to her. She reached out and grabbed him with an arm around the shoulder. He bumped her as they shared a chuckle.

"What's up sis?"

"Do I need a reason to speak to my favorite little brother?"

"Usually, no, but when you talk that way, it certainly seems a bit suspicious." She didn't need to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase so you can get back to your friends. Are you planning to put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He looked at her with surprise as she laughed. "Come on little brother. I know you. You want to compete just as much as Ebony wanted to."

Their sister Ebony was in her seventh year at Hogwarts during the last Triwizard Tournament, but differed to her best friend, Winter Schnee, who became the Hogwarts champion, since Ebony was a shoo in for Hogwarts Seeker in the tournament. She faced Odgilov Krum in the final and handed him his first loss in school competition. The one time they faced each other since then, Ebony had proven, again, that she held the title of best seeker in the world, as she and their other sisters, Violet and Azure, who played Keeper and Beater respectively, had led England to their first Quidditch World Cup victory in a millennium.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am planning to submit my name. I don't think I'll make the Hogwarts team for Keeper, Prewett has just been on fire recently and I just want to try it. I think I could do it." Noir gave him a quick squeeze.

"I think you can do it too. That's why I'm telling you early, that it's going to not only be the European schools this time. They are expanding it to include all of the magic schools worldwide." Jaune gaped at her.

"How many are there?"

"Eleven. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Castelbruxo, and a few more that I don't remember off the top of my head."

"So, how should I prepare?" Noir grinned at him.

"Just relax, you've got most of them beat just from the quality of schooling. I say take it easy and hang out with that girlfriend of yours." He sent an awkward grin back at her.

"Yeah, we kinda broke up…" Noir looked positively alarmed at this.

"Wait, what?"

"We broke up. She yelled at me for something to do with not doing it right or something like that."

"Oh Jaune."

"What?"

"Oh, you mean dad didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh man, okay this is really not where I foresaw myself earlier today."

"Dammit, Noir! Just tell me!"

"Dad and Archibald Schnee signed a marriage contract for you two. While it is a bit more open than most, you two are going to end up married." Jaune paled. He didn't think his dad would actually sign a marriage contract for him. He hadn't for any of his sisters, but none of them were the heir to one of the oldest and most influential families in wizarding Britain.

"Why? I'm not about to die alone or anything." Noir sighed. She hadn't signed up for this, but she figured it would be easier for Jaune to receive the information from her than their upbeat, glass-half-full father.

"Lord Schnee wants his daughter to be your first wife legally." Jaune froze.

"First. Wife. As in I will have multiple wives? How about no? I can barely deal with one girlfriend, let alone multiple wives. Why is this even a problem?" Noir sighed and sat them down on a bench.

"Look, Jaune. I know this isn't exactly what you imagined for yourself, but you are legally allowed to take multiple wives and with Mom being the only Greengrass, that line also falls to you. Plus, I'm sure that Archibald included a clause where he gets either the first or second boy as an heir for the Schnee family."

Jaune had sunk his face into his hands in despair or acceptance and remained silent for the longest time before he looked up at his sister, who was working a decent bit of transfiguration into making a set of furniture, chairs, loveseats, tables and what seemed to be a parasol out of a rock nearby. He watched her finish before speaking.

"So how would one go about getting multiple wives?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, how did you and Weiss get together in the first place?'

"I don't know. I guess we touched a lot more than we had before and more than I do with Pyrrha or Yang or Blake. That and we just talked about ourselves more I guess. We'd stay up late in the common room or the Room of Requirement and just talk?"

"Is that a question?"

"Noir, I'm almost having a panic attack right now, so your sass in really not helping."

"Do you want a suggestion on who else who could be your other wife/wives?"

"Please."

"Well, there are the three you mentioned a bit ago." He looked up in a mixture or fear and shock.

"Weiss will be a handful by herself, but adding Yang or Pyrrha? Blake wouldn't even consider it, cause she's muggleborn and I don't think that has been a social practice for hundreds."

"One of the first books I ever gave Blake was a comprehensive guide to wizarding culture. There are too many traps for muggleborns in our current society." She curled her lip at the mention of the prejudice that was still rampant in their society.

"Has anyone told Weiss about this situation?"

"I'm guessing that part of the reason you two 'broke-up' was that her father told her this. You know how she reacts when her father tries to interfere with her life, even if it is for something that she would want normally."

He nodded in agreement, remembering how she blew up when he told her that he got her the opportunity for her to play on Puddlemere United's U17 team two years ago when she barely lost to Ebony, who was back from Beauxbatons. The various representatives were very impressed with the youngest Schnee, who remained in the air after a brutal hit from a bludger. She rejected it and took the Hollyhead Harpies' offer instead with Yang and they won the U17 championship the two years that they played. They both already had offers lined up from Hollyhead to play for them after their seventh year.

"Are you sure they are the best bets?" She nodded at him frankly.

"Yes. I'd wager that Blake has feelings for you even now and Yang is attracted to you in more ways than one. The only one I'm not entirely sure about is Pyrrha. She's a sweet girl but you two aren't as much in sync as you are with the others. But there really isn't any rush. I'd wait until you have talked this through with your betrothed."

"This is going to be a pain isn't it?"

"I'd expect so. I also won't mention that you said that Weiss would be a handful." He buried his face in his hands again and groaned.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Weiss?" Jaune knocked on her doorframe, earning a small jump from the heiress, who was standing with her back towards him, working on what looked to be her shield, which was repelling a number of objects that appeared to be charmed to fly towards her. Her shield broke down as she jumped, causing the motley assembly of books and inkpots flying towards her. Jaune quickly vanished them as they flew towards his betrothed. She turned towards him with a scowl on her face.

"Dunce! What were you thinking? I could have been killed." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a flying book is going to kill the best seeker in the world. You'd just dodge it or let it hit you. Remember when you took that bludger in fourth year?"

She'd been walloped by a stray bludger in the final school cup game against Slytherin, where she had barely lost to Ebony, who was in her last year at Hogwarts. She had been approached by the Hollyhead Harpies' representative after that game, who was impressed by the small girl's ability to stay on her broom after taking such a hit. It was revealed later that the hit had shattered her two loose ribs and cracked another four.

She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

"What do you want, Arc?" She turned away from him and busied herself at her desk, straightening her textbook which were already sorted with the easiest subjects at the bottom, and the hardest at the top. He sighed and walked over to her, lightly placing a hand at the small of her back. He took it as a good sign that she didn't shrug off his hand immediately. She looked up, her eyes as hard as the ice that they resembled.

"Noir told me about the arrangements that our fathers made." She stiffened slightly before slumping into his hand.

"You didn't know about them before?" He scoffed.

"You know my dad. I don't think he wanted to tell me by a letter. He even basically forced Noir to tell me." She bit her lip.

"Did she tell you about the clauses that my father asked for?"

"That our first or second boy will be the Schnee heir? The first wife thing?" She nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, and that entails that I have to approve of any of your other wives." He could hear the bitterness in her voice, laced with barely controlled rage.

"Look Weiss, I understand that you don't like this so I say that we figure this out after we understand where we stand with our relationship. I'm still getting used to this as well. We can figure this out together." She nodded as she wound her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Jaune lowered his head to rest on hers and breathed in her scent of vanilla and lavender and held her close, letting her cry into his shirt.

* * *

When summer finally wound to an end, the group said their good-byes to Pyrrha, who had to return to Beauxbatons, despite her coming to Hogwarts as the Beauxbatons' favorite for the individual competition. Ruby especially was disappointed by the redhead's departure and clomped onto her, with tears streaming down her cheeks in a slightly comedic fashion. She would only let go when Pyrrha promised to let her show her Hogwarts when she eventually arrived. This resulted in a much happier and much drier hug from the fifth year. Eventually, Pyrrha apparated away and the rest of them made the trip to Kings' Cross where they bid farewell to their friends and family.

During the uneventful train ride, Jaune announced to the group his intention to put his name in the Goblet of Fire, Blake said she wanted to compete in the dueling competition, while Yang, Weiss and Nora intended to try out for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team, Nora providing a second brutal beater for Gryffindor in the recent years. Ren, in contrast to most of the group, wasn't planning to compete in any of the inter-scholastic competitions, as he wanted to focus on his NEWT's and Head Boy position. Jaune considered him to be the most likely in their year to become Minister for Magic at some point in his life.

Apart from a brief encounter with Peeves and some ink filled water balloons and an oddly ominous song from the Sorting Hat, the Welcoming Feast was dull and entirely normal for Jaune, as his sister told him about the Tri-Wizard taking place at Hogwarts this year and how it had been expanded to include a large number of the other magical schools around the globe. However, his friends were all super excited about the developments, with Weiss hungrily thinking about the much larger Quidditch team pool, Yang and Nora cheerily plotting to break a lot more legs than they had originally planned to as Ren looked on blankly, apart from an arched eyebrow and a faint smile. Blake nudged Jaune from his right side and gave him a blank look.

"You knew about this." She didn't even ask the question, stating it and daring him to lie about it to her. He nodded.

"Yeah, Noir told me over the summer, along with-" A sharp kick to the shin silenced the Arc boy, earning a yelp of pain from him. He caught a brief glimpse of Weiss' narrowed eyes from across the table as his head sank to the table in pain.

"That's for not telling us." Jaune also assumed that it was for the fact that he almost let the whole 'arranged marriage' thing slip too, but she didn't want to say it in front of everyone. Ren stood up.

"Weiss, we need to show the first years to the dormitory." The Schnee looked up and nodded, quickly getting out of her seat and corralling the first years quickly. Yang and Nora wandered off, still talking about quidditch, while Ruby left to meet up with her fifth year friends, leaving Jaune and Blake at the table. Jaune looked at her. "Walk?"

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blake looked up at her crush, though she would vehemently deny it if asked. She was holding onto his arm, which was shoved deep into the pocket of his robes.

"Why do you think I wanted to talk?" Jaune was a terrible liar, she knew from experience, and she knew that he knew this too.

"Jaune." He looked down at the girl next to him and sighed. He led them over to a stone that they had claimed as theirs a few years ago and sat down, leaving the most comfortable part for her, as usual.

"I need help." He looked more worried than she had ever seen him before and cut off the teasing remark that was bubbling in her throat.

"Okay." Her hand found his.

"My sister Noir told me that she gave you a book about Pureblood traditions and how the traditions of the wizarding world vary from the muggle world?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember about the 'Marriage' section?" She looked at him, concern clear on her face.

"Like, the arranged marriage section or the multiple wives section?" He let out a long breath and buried his face in his hands, leaving hers a bit cold.

"Both." His voice was slightly muffled.

"Both!? As in, you are in a marriage contract now and are expected to enter into more?" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yes."

"Why are you talking to me about this? Why not Weiss or Yang?"

"Well, Yang is… Yang. And Weiss…" He trailed off, letting her make the connection.

"…You're engaged to Weiss. But, why are you worried about the possibility of having multiple wives?"

"You know the tapestry room in Arc Manor?" She nodded, recalling the brightly colored wall of his ancestors that dated back several hundred years, maybe even a millennium. She nodded.

"My mother was the last Greengrass. Her parents only had two girls and as the eldest, she is the one to continue the Greengrass line. Part of the reason that my parents had so many children was because they were trying to get two male heirs. The younger would have had the Greengrass inheritance, but since I am the only male, that job falls to me. While this would have been possible to deal with just Weiss, her father put a clause into the marriage contract that our parents agreed upon, that states that her second boy will become the heir to the Schnee Family, and the likelihood that she would after that, have another boy, is slim. My father has told me that he expects me to take at least a second wife, but ideally a third, to revive a long dead line that would prove to be useful when I want to make moves to change various laws concerning equality in the Wizengamot. The Potter Line, which died out several hundred years ago, due to a case of successful line theft involving another now extinct family." When Jaune finished, Blake huffed.

"So line theft does happen? I thought that seemed rather far-fetched when I read it." He looked at the girl, who had pulled out her wand and was lazily conjuring balls of light and sending them skipping across the lake.

"I-uh, what? Oh, uh, yeah, it does, but not often. Most cases are caught and punished."

"You seem confused."

"Well, I didn't expect you to take the whole 'multiple wives' thing as well as you have." She shrugged.

"I talked to your mom about it after I read that and she told me that you would be a likely candidate for it. It took some time to get comfortable with it. If you had told me about it even as early as two years ago, I would have probably slapped you." He laughed at the suggestion.

"I was kind of expecting that to be honest." She looked at him with a slight smirk,

"I could still do it if you wanted." She chuckled as she lightly slapped his cheek, kissing it softly afterwards, earning a blush from the boy.

"Well, now that you know the situation, what should I do?"

"About the wives thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how does Weiss feel about it?"

"She doesn't like it, but who would? We said that we would figure out our relationship first, but she has been avoiding me since we first talked about it."

"When was that?"

"About a month ago."

"Have _you_ been avoiding her?"

"What? No. Every time I suggested going on a date, she put it off."

"Hmm. I don't know." They sat in silence for a while, waiting for the other to break the silence until Blake sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any… leads for the other…" She trailed off, looking up at the boy, who bit his lip in his typical tic of nervousness. He nodded slowly.

"Noir suggested Yang a-and you." She looked up in alarm. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"M-me?" Blake pointed a finger at herself, gazing intently at the embarrassed boy next to her. He nodded meekly.

"Y-yeah." They let the word echo across the lake, letting it sink in.

"Well… I wouldn't be, _completely_ opposed to it…" Blake whispered quietly, barely loud enough for the boy to hear. He promptly fainted.

* * *

When Jaune woke up the following morning, he found his wand which was a snappy redwood creation with three phoenix tail feathers in it where it would usually be. On his night stand. He remembered that his wand was still in his inner pocket last night, patting the pocket it would have been in. He realized that he was no longer wearing his robes, but his favorite pair of sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. He looked over at Ren, who was sitting on the only other bed, putting on a pair of socks.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up at his best male friend disinterestedly, acknowledging him.

"How did I get in these clothes?"

"Blake levitated you in, used one of the spells that your mom taught her to change your clothes and left. She seemed a bit flustered." He didn't question what they were doing, since Blake was probably his best friend from the sheer amount of time they spent together with Jaune's parents inviting the muggleborn to live with them ever since they learned that she was living with relatives that barely noticed the girl. They hadn't even batted an eye when they offered. She hadn't talked to her relative since.

"Thanks." Jaune looked back at his nightstand and saw a note, presumably from Blake.

 _Out of all the reactions I could have anticipated, that was certainly not expected._

 _-B_

It was written in her quick, scrawling cursive, which Jaune would have recognized anywhere. He could also tell that she was mad at him. He sighed and buried his head in his hands again. He knew this whole situation would suck.

 **So for your guys information, here is the basics of the Arc sisters:**

 **Arc Sisters w/ year during Jaune's 1st year:**

 **Noir- Gryffindor Head Girl 3th year out of Hogwarts (Auror)**

 **Azure- Slytherin Beater 2nd year out of Hogwarts (Pro-Quidditch)**

 **Rouge- Gryffindor Head Girl 7th year (Ministry Ambassador to US)**

 **Violet- Ravenclaw Keeper 6th year (Department of Mysteries after a short Quidditch career)**

 **Ebony- Slytherin Seeker 4th (Pro-Quidditch, same team as Azure)**

 **Sienna- Hufflepuff 2nd year**

 **Sierra- Hufflepuff 2nd year**

 **I went over all this during the first chapter, but it's probably hard to remember I'd guess because I originally made this chart or whatever for myself.**

 **Also before you ask, I had a lot of the Arc sisters play quidditch since in this AU both Arc parents played professionally, so they introduced their kids to it at an early age.**

 **For now, all I know for certain about future writings is a second (and maybe third depending on how I decide to work with the plot) part for this current arc. After that I might try my hand at some quidditch matches since I discussed them a lot in this chapter, but I don't really know.**

 **To be honest, I've been sitting on most of this chapter for probably a month or so? I just didn't know how I wanted to end it or if I should have some more chapters, which I plan to do.**

 **Summer is fun, I'm in the sun almost 8 hours a day for my job. My nose is a spectacular lobster red right now so that's fun. Anyways I am alive if anyone was wondering if I was going to continue this. Hello!**

 **As always, drop a follow if you liked it or a favorite if you really liked it!**

 **Court**


End file.
